Problem: Solve the equation. $g-\dfrac37 =\dfrac27$ $g=$
Let's add to get $g$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} g-\dfrac37 &=\dfrac27 \\ \\ g- \dfrac37 {+\dfrac37}&= \dfrac27{+\dfrac37}~~~~~~~{\text{add }\dfrac37} \text{ to each side to get } g \text{ by itself }\\ \\ g-\cancel{ \dfrac37} {{+}\cancel{{\dfrac37}}}&= \dfrac27{+\dfrac37}\\ \\ g &= \dfrac27{+\dfrac37}\end{aligned}$ The answer: $g={\dfrac57}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} g-\dfrac37 &=\dfrac27 \\\\ {\dfrac57} -\dfrac37&\stackrel{?}{=} \dfrac27 \\\\ \dfrac27 &= \dfrac27 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$